


Ever Hopeful.

by Lueur



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots. [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Picnic, Stuff, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lueur/pseuds/Lueur
Summary: Y/N comes home in hopes of being greeted by her lovely boyfriend Bucky, but gets quite a surprise.





	Ever Hopeful.

"Bucky?" Y/N called out.

No reply.

Y/N sighed and shut the door, setting her bag on the small table beside it.

The mission she was assigned on wasn't too bad, but it was a long four week mission and had resulted in her breaking her left wrist.

She had called Bucky from the hospital, explaining to him what happened and informing him that she would be home a bit later than usual. Y/N was hoping that he would be waiting at the door for her, but so far, he was no where to be seen.

Y/N groaned and flopped down on the couch, being careful of her arm that had the cast on it.

Her day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

 _Well,_ she thought. _I'm not just going to sit here and mope around all day._

Y/N got up and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed one of the cookbooks, flipping thought it, seeing if anything caught her eye. But, no matter how hard she tried, she just could not keep her mind from wandering to Bucky and where he could've gone.

He couldn't be with Steve since he was on a date with Sharon, Sam was out on a mission, and Bucky didn't get along too well with Tony, Bruce, and Vision. Y/N doesn't remember him saying anything about going out...

So where was he?

Y/N groaned.

She felt like she was turning into the needy girlfriend.

Finally, a cookie recipe caught her eye, and hoped that in the process of baking them, her thoughts of Bucky and where he was would decrease.

As she was mixing the margarine and sugar, Y/M's phones buzzed on the counter. Forgetting the task at hand, she nearly tripped herself, racing to her phone, hoping to see something from Bucky, and instead seeing that it was a text from Wanda.

Y/N felt a little bad about being so disappointed in getting a text from one of her best friends, but the overall curiosity on her boyfriend's location outweighed the guilt.

She replied to Wanda's text - a question on what she should get Vision for their anniversary - and returned to her cookie mix, and still, her thoughts remained on Bucky. How much she missed him, how she wished he was there to help take her mind off of her broken bone, his beautiful, storm like grey-blue eyes, his dark brown hair that she loved to run her fingers through.

It was like she just couldn't get her mind off of him.

Two hours later and Y/N had not only made cookies, but a cake as well, and Bucky still wasn't home. Finally, she broke and decided call him. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the contact list until she found his name and pressed the 'call' button.

It rang three times before going to voicemail. She tried again a few minutes later and the same thing happened.

Y/N sighed and sat down on the couch.

Maybe she really was turning into the needy girlfriend...

She was broken from her thoughts by the front door opening and the man that had been on her mind all day walking in.

"H-Hey Darlin'." Bucky stuttered when he turned around and saw his girl sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. She did not look happy.

"Hello James." Y/N said coolly. "Have a good time out?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"Um, yeah." He replied nervously.

"So where exactly were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I can't tell you." Bucky blurted out, but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. "But I can show you," he added, shifting from one foot to the other.

Y/N starred at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Fine, just let me grab my jacket." She said and stood up, walking into their shared bedroom.

When she came back, she saw that Bucky had a bag in his hand and a blanket tucked under his arm. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Bucky, grabbed her right hand and led her out of the apartment. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Bucky abruptly stopped. Y/N looked up at him curiously. They were in the middle of one the parks they often went to together, however instead of being filled with people like it usually was, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Bucky?" Y/N asked.

Instead of verbally replying, he simply turned her around and smiled at her small gasp. Not that she would see it.

"So this is what you were doing," Y/N commented, not being able to tear her eyes away from the beautiful picnic set up in front of her.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind."

Y/N turned around and threw her arms around Bucky, though she held back a bit, not wanting to make her I injury even worse.

"Wouldn't mind? Bucky, I love it! Thank you." Y/N breathed and pressed her lips to his. Bucky returned the kiss wholeheartedly and Y/N could feel his smile.

When they finally broke apart for air, Bucky reached into his pocket and felt the small, black box and smiled.

Hopefully she wouldn't mind that either.


End file.
